


Hidden status

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega





	

Beorn's eyes followed the young female around the village. He watched as she walked around telling the passing skin changes "good afternoon." with her beautiful smile. Y/n was a kind soul. She was beautiful and delicate like a flower but could pull her own weight. That was what Beorn had come to admire about her. For a few weeks now he had been watching her closely, trying to come up with a plan as to how to talk to her. The large male knew she was the one for him. Knew she would be his mate, but how would he ask her? Normally males would go to the female's father. He would ask the male for his daughter's hand but y/n's parents were dead. So what now? 

Walking back to your small home you lifted a few split logs into your arms. Carrying them into the house you sat down to start your fire for the cold night to come. Once the house started to warm up you went to go fix yourself something to eat but getting up you felt a slight pain fill your body. "no." you whispered, knowing all to well what that pain meant. Your omega nature was making a presence. You were going into heat. 

Beorn furrowed his eyebrows as he searched the village for Y/n. It had been two days since he had last seen her and he was beginning to worry. Having enough he went to her home. It was a small home compared to most others in their village. He could tell that it needed work but knew that Y/n could only do so much.

 Her father had been one of the most worthless men Beorn had ever met. He was an alpha that gave others a bad reputation. Beorn remembered how he used to beat y/n's mother till one day he finally beat her to death. That had been a day he would never forget. Y/n was heard screaming as her father chased after her in the late of night.  She cried and screamed for someone to help her making Beorn's father, the cheiftan go to her rescue. Ardal, Beorn's father had hung him for what he had done. It was a coward's death, well deserved of a man who had beaten his female and cub. 

Knocking on the door he heard nothing. Knocking a little louder he heard movement coming from the other side. "Y/n? Y/n it's Beorn." "Beorn? I... Please go awa...ahhh. " hearing her cry of pain Beorn became worried. "Y/n are you alright? Y/n please open the door." he said in a gentle voice. "no. Just leave me alone." she cried. Going to walk away he stopped short when he heard a loud thump. Going back to the door he went to town the knob to see it locked. "Y/n open the door... Now."  he said in a commanding voice. 

Y/n whimpered softly at the alpha males voice. Slowly she moved her shaking fingers to the door and flipped the latch, unlocking it. Turning the knob she opened the door for him to come inside but remained hiding behind it. 

Walking inside of the house Beorn was hit with a strong scent making his pupils dilate. Looking behind the door he saw y/n to be looking down at the floor. Her hands were shaking, that and the smell, Beorn knew that she was not a beta as everyone thought, she was in fact a omega. Thinking he realized how much sense it made. She was small for a skin changer and intemadated by others easily. Before he had always thought it was because of her father but now he realized that may have only been partially true. 

Slowly closing the door Beorn kept his eyes on her. Flipping the lock he saw as she trembled with fear. When a tear escaped the corner of her eye Beorn moved to lift her chin. "Y/n... why are you crying?" he asked but she did not respond. "answer me." "I'm afraid.. " Beorn furrowed his brows at her words. "I am not going to hurt you Y/n." he told her as he lifted her chin. "you're not going to claim me?" she whispered but saw as good eyes scanned hey body. "aye I'm going to claim you as my own but I will not hurt you." he told her going to pet her head. Shaking her head she moved to curl up at his feet. "you're lying! My mother was an omega and my father an alpha. I remember her crying as he dragged her into the room to mate her." she sobbed making Beorn kneel down at her level. "I am not your father little one. I will take care of you and promise you that I will never raise my hand to you. Aye I am going to bed you and make you my female but you will enjoy it as well. Do you trust me?" looking into his eyes Y/n let out a shaky breath but nodded.

Y/n had known Beorn all her life, if anyone was going to claim her she was glad it was going to be him. He was the son of the cheiftan. He was strong and kind unlike most alpha males. He was one that would give you the shirt off of gotta own back but one that none would cross. 

Seeing her nod Beorn took a deep breath. "now first I'm going to get this house warm it's cold as ice in here. Come." he said holding out his hand for her to take. Slowly y/n placed her hand in his. 

Once Beorn got a large fire going he walked into the only bedroom in the house. Walking into the room he could smell the strong scent of y/n's heat. She was curled up in the bed withering in pain, the sight made Beorn's heart ache. Moving to sit on the bed beside her small frame he moved his hand to stroke the side of her head. He stopped his movements when he saw her flinch but started slowly when she relaxed into his touch. "how long have you been like this?" he asked "Two days." she whispered.  "and how long ago did your heats start?" seeing her swallow hard she licked her lips before answering him.  "a year." 

Her answer shocked him, she had been dealing with this for a year. Locking herself away for days at a time until her heat would pass. "Beorn...please make it stop hurting... " she whimpered with a tear rolling down her face, like she was ashamed of herself. Holding back the raging alpha in him he wiped away her tear with the pad of his thumb. "don't cry little one." he told her. 

Lifting her up he moved her to sit in his lap. Her eyes were still cast down, something he guessed her father had made her and her mother do. "look at me Y/n." he said softly. Meeting his brown eyes she relaxed at how calming and gentle they were. Cupping her chin he moved his lips to hers. He was slow making sure not to make her more frightened than she already was. After a few minutes of light kissing he pulled down on her chin with his thumb opening her mouth before rolling his tongue in. 

Beorn continued exploring y/n's mouth, swallowing down his lust. Moving his hands down he untied the front of her dress before pushing it down over her shoulders and arms. Looking down he saw her bare chest and felt blood rush to his member. Y/n flushed bright red with embarrassment and went to cover herself only to be flipped over to lay flat on the bed. Looking up she saw as Beorn looked over her. Meeting her eyes he pulled the dress down her legs leaving her nude.

Before she could react he had her arms pinned to the bed beneath his hands. Pressing his lips to hers once again he moved to hold her wrists in one hand while his other trailed down her arm to cup her breast. With the heat in her veins becoming almost unbearable now Y/n let out a whine. Breaking his lips from hers Beorn kissed to her neck and purred deeply, soothing the burning sensation a bit. Sighing softly Y/n nuzzled into his cheek, thanking him. 

Smirking Beorn licked at her neck. Leaning up to kneel above her he pulled the tunic over his head, wanting to feel her skin against his own. Licking and nipping down her neck he kissed the side of her breast before licking the pink nub with the flat of his tongue. Hearing her moan he nipped at the nipple making her gasp and look at him. Beorn kept eye contact with her add he kissed down her body to her sex. 

Trailing his eyes down her body to stop at her maiden hood he couldn't stop the growl from leaving his throat. "valar help me." he groaned as he felt the beast begging to be set free. Running his finger up her slit he felt a wetness cover his fingers.  Leaning forward Beorn licked up the sweet juice leaving the females body. Slowly he slid one of his fingers into her entrance stopping when she flinched away from him. "it's alright little one. I must ready you for me, if not it will hurt badly." he told her honestly and saw as she took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Soon Beorn had readied her. In the process he had rid himself if his boots and trousers, leaving them both skin to skin. Placing a kiss to the inside of both her thighs between crawled up her body. Selling himself between her legs he held himself up by his knees and one forearm. Looking down at the small omega under him he saw she was still scared. Running his nose up and down her cheek he gave a purr.  "it will hurt at first... But it will pass." he told her and felt as she gave a small nod.

Lining up with her sex he kissed her deeply. Having made the distraction Beorn pushed his hips against hers. Y/n cried out as she felt something inside of her tare. Beorn stilled when he heard her scream and felt as she tried to pull away from him. Nuzzling into her neck he purred deeply, trying his best to sooth her. "shh it's alright my love. It will pass. Breath little one." he told her when he felt her holding her breath. Doing as he says she took a deep breath in and cuddled into him as much as possible, breathing in his scent. 

After some time Beorn pulled out of her till only the head of his cock was left inside of her. Watching her face he slowly thrusted back into her, seeing her gasp but not flinch away from him. "good girl. Your doing good little one." he groaned as he continued to pump his hips against hers. Beorn held one of her hands down beside her head as he moved the other to hold her thigh up towards his hip. Timidly Y/n rubbed her hand up to hold onto his large bicep with her free hand , glancing at him to ask if it was okay. 

Feeling her grab his arm Beorn looked to see her eyes looking at him questionably. He knew it would take time for her to be comfortable around him. So giving her a soft smile he leaned down to push his lips to hers. Swallowing down her moans he slowly picked up speed. It wasn't long asks he could feel the fluttering of her muscles around his shaft. Growling Beorn pushed his cock into her as deep as possible. Heading her scream out in pleasure he quickly moved to sink his teeth into the nape of her neck as his own climax over took him. 

The alpha bear held the omega female down beneath him as he claimed her as his own. He gave a growl when he felt her go to pull away from him, tightening his hold on her. In truth Beorn knew the claiming was hurting her but it had to be done. Filling her womb with his seed he groaned around her flesh in his mouth. Swallowing the blood pouring from the wound. It wasn't long before he felt her hand on his arm fall limp with the rest of her body. The omega within her had finally accepted the claim Beorn now had over her.  

Unlocking his jaws he pulled back to look down at her. Her eyes were closed, she had finally been able to get some sleep. Beorn smiled to himself at his new mate, she was beautiful and now she was all his. Easing himself from her he heard her give a small whimper but with a purr from her mate she sighed and relaxed back into a peaceful slumber. Rolling to lay beside her Beorn gently pulled her into his chest. Nudging hey hair out of the way he went to work cleaning the fresh bite mark in her neck. Once the bite was soothed he layed his head on the pillow, wrapping his arm around her waist he placed a light kiss to get temple "I will love you forever my mate." he whispered before drifting off to sleep. 

 


End file.
